Death Plateau
The Start Head to Denulth who is located north of the Hero's Guild (north of Taverly) in a town called Burthorpe. He tells you trolls have taken over the Death Plateau and are using it to launch nightly raids, however they can't yet invade the camp because the main path is heavily guarded. It has now become your job to find a different path to the Death Plateau. You also have to open the equipment storage room, and that requires a certain combination that a guard has. Obtaining the combination To obtain the combination from the Guard go to the top floor of the castle, and talk to Eohric near where the guards are. He will tell you that there is only 1 guard on duty (Harold), and that he is at the Toad and Chicken Pub. Go to the pub to find him. You try and talk to him, but he doesn't want to talk about the combination, go back and talk to Eohric. He will tell you if you buy Harold a beer he might talk to you. Harold Buy him an Asgarnian ale or get one from the table downstairs and try talking to him again this time he will tell you he lost the combination, and that he has searched for it everywhere. Now ask him if he wants to gamble. Keep trying to bet him until you get an IOU. You will only get an IOU betting in amounts between 120-1000gp, the combination will be on the back of it. Note: If you are not winning, he probably isn't drunk enough. Your best chance is if you give him a Blurberry special. This will guarantee your chances. Quest journal changes:"The equipment guard is staying at the local inn, The Toad and Chicken. The guard wouldn't talk to me! I bought the guard a drink and he seemed more helpful. I gambled with the guard until he ran out of money. He wrote out an IOU." The right combination Head back to the castle and you'll see some stones on the ground pick up the 5 stones and place them in this order: * Blue is far south-west * Yellow is far south-east * Red is mid-west * Purple is mid-east * Green is far north-east Go upstairs and talk with the archer there, he will thank you for getting the combination right. The new route Walk north-west towards the Death Plateau you will find a cave. Go in and talk to Saba. Ask about if he knows another path to the Death Plateau. This guy is a mean old grump, but would love to get rid of the goblins he tells you. He also tells you about a sherpa. Sherpa's house Go northwest along the path and turn south when the path opens there. Enter the house and talk to Tenzing, ask for his help. He wants 10 loaves of bread, 10 cooked trout and some spiked boots in return to help you. He will hand you some climbing boots, take those to Dunstan to get them changed into spiked boots. He tells you that he will make you the boots under one condition, which is that his son will be made into an Imperial Guard. Spiked boots Talk to Denulth (where you started the quest) and now you get to tell Denulth that you have found a new path however will only be shown it under the condition that the sherpa has spiked boots and the whole story. Denulth makes an exception and gives you a certificate to accept Dunstan's son into the Imperial troops. Now simply go back to Dunstan with an Iron bar and the certificate. Quest journal changes:"I have given Dunstan the certificate to prove that his son has been signed up for the Imperial guard. Dunstan made me the spiked boots.." Into the mountains Now you should have your spiked boots, go back to Tenzing and give him his supplies. Tenzing gives you a map of the secret area. You need to check the path before telling Denulth about it. Go out his door and climb over the stile and walk up the path. As soon as you see the message saying it's safe, simply go and talk to Denulth with the IOU and secret way map in your inventory to complete the quest. Reward *3,000 Attack Exp *Steel Claws *The ability to make claws Note: You can also buy climbing boots from the sherpa for 12gp each, allowing you to cross the secret path for some troll killing (and cross into Rellekka as well). They do not need to be spiked. Trivia *Tenzing Norgay was a sherpa and guide to Sir Edmund Hillary, who together became the first men to reach Mount Everest on May 29, 1953. Category:Quests